NEDTAI WEEK
by Freeandbored
Summary: 7 different stories for the NedTai Week (reuploaded)
1. Red Tulips

*****I reupload this fic, please, avoid commenting things like "I ship/prefer X ship, but yours it's great" or whatever thing like that. That's not showing support or interest. I get a lot in my ask box, so I kindly ask you to not do it. **

**Day 1: Flowers**

**Red Tulips**

That morning, certain Dutchman spent almost an hour choosing a tie. He felt ridiculous, but he wanted to look good, maybe "impress". It wasn't going to be a relevant meeting, just the usual matters. However he had something important to do. After some weeks he would finally see her. They had been very busy lately; messages and calls couldn't replace the presence of the other.

"Which one is better?" he asked his siblings, showing them two ties.

"Blue"

"Green"

He sighed annoyed. Anyways, both were a present that certain Taiwanese girl gave him for his birthday, and then he looked his reflection in the mirror. He smiled, just thinking about her made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

After say hello to his acquaintances, he looked for her everywhere. Taiwan was talking with other nations when her eyes met his. She approached, smiling. His heart almost stopped. Why she had to be so cute? He thought. That sweet smile made him forget his problems. She just stood there next to him, he would have liked that she fell into his arms and kissed him; he guessed she didn't do it because they were in public.

It wasn't a secret that they were together, everyone knew it. Even though they were nations they had a personal life, so dating wasn't forbidden for any of them. He hesitated before lean and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They preferred displays of affection when they were alone, but he couldn't resist, he had missed her a lot. She giggled and took his hand.

"We are finally together" she said.

"Finally"

Then she invited him to have lunch together, but first she wanted to change her clothes. He accompanied her to her hotel room. That had been an excuse. As soon as they got in the bedroom, she hugged him and kissed him. He kissed her back; he needed the warmth of her body, the taste of her kisses and everything of her.

They had been friends for several years, he didn't remember exactly since when and how. One day he just found himself hanging out with her. Their friendship was unexpected because they were completely different, but they shared hobbies like reading and gardening; he enjoyed her company and their conversations.

Later their relationship changed. He started noticing the little details like when she played with her hair when she was nervous, that sparkle in her eyes when she saw something she liked; he loved each of her expressions and how passionate she was about things she enjoyed.

Their love, even more than their friendship, was an amazing happening, and none of them regretted it. He loved her and she loved him back, and nothing else mattered.

At that moment he wanted to talk about their days off. After months of work, they could enjoy of their holidays. In his mind, he had planned everything: they'd spend those days in Amsterdam, and later they'd celebrate New Year's at her place.

"Wan…" he said, interrupting a kiss. "You know Tulip Day will be in some days… what if we spend our first days of holidays together in Amsterdam again"

"Sure!" she said, smiling. "You have to choose the prettiest tulips for me"

He smiled and kissed her again.

A couple of days later, he waited for her at the airport. He was impatient and nervous. She would be only his for a couple of weeks and he wanted to enjoy every moment by her side. During that time they wouldn't be the Netherlands and Taiwan, they'd be Lars and Mei, a normal couple more.

She fell into his arms and kissed him as soon as she saw him. She noticed that he had changed his hair style and he was wearing more casual clothes.

"Bunny, you look really handsome today!" she said excited.

"I just wanted to not being noticed by my people" he said, shyly. She kissed him again, and took his hand.

They went to his house, after a flight of several hours she needed to rest. He cooked her favorite dish and both enjoyed a lovely night together. For the first time in days, he slept well and had nice dreams, but he felt a bit anxious.

The next day they arrived to Amsterdam's Dam Square just in time. She gasped when she saw all that variety of tulips in all colors and types. She had been there in other occasions, but that spectacle always amazed her.

"I don't know which of them I should choose. All of them are beautiful"

"I'll choose some for you, remember?" he said quietly.

He took her hand and they walked around. He wanted to give her the perfect tulips. Finally, he picked a few red ones, the most beautiful he found. She smiled because she knew that red tulips meant love. She took them as if that bouquet was the most delicate treasure. She was about to hug him, when he asked her to go to another site with less people.

She thought that it was strange because they had just arrived, but she followed him. He was so pale, and she could feel that he was trembling. He had planning to give her the gift when they were at home, but he couldn't wait a second more.

"Bunny… what's wrong?"

When they were in a lonelier place, he gave her a small box.

"This is for you. Open it"

She did it and when she saw the content, she gasped and started crying. That wasn't the reaction he was waiting for. Maybe she wasn't ready, maybe it was a bad moment. Or probably she didn't love him in that way, he thought scared.

"I'm really sorry, Wan… Mei. Please, forgive me. It wasn't my intention to make you cry" he said.

She tried to calm down.

"You… don't have to apologize" she sobbed. "Actually, I'm very happy, I love you with all my heart, and I've been dreaming of this moment, but you know we can't…"

"I know. I know we can't really get married and we can't have children either, we can't even live together. I know all that" he said wiping her tears away and caressing her face.

He looked at her in the eyes and continued talking.

"I am not good with words, but believe me when I say that I love you. I love you more than anything. I'm very grateful to have you in my life, and even if we can't be like all those couples, I still want to be by your side. See this ring as a proof that my heart belongs to you"

"Bunny, my heart is yours. Thank you for loving me"

"And thank you for loving me too. Maybe as nations we can't be really married, but what about Lars and Mei? Do you think they can get married? If that's the case, then, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will" she replied, crying with joy.

He took her hand and placed the ring in her finger. She hugged him. She felt the same for him; it was just that she never imagined that he would do something like that. She thought they didn't have a chance to at least do that kind of promise.

Maybe they couldn't be like a normal couple, but their love was strong enough to survive that obstacle. Their love was like the meaning of those red tulips: undying and eternal.

* * *

**Note: **_Tulip Day was on January 19__th this year, and Lantern Festival was on February 19th, both celebrations were an exactly month apart. Sorry if this is not really accurate._

_Red tulips mean also perfect and true love._


	2. La princesa y el jardinero

**Vuelvo a publicar el fic. Por favor, les pido amablemente que se abstengan de comentarme cosas como "Prefiero/shipeo X ship, pero la ésta es linda". Porque lejos de ayudarme, me desmotiva pues recibo ya bastantes comentarios en mis blog. Así que si son tan amables, de evitarlo, estaría muy agradecida. **

**Day 2: Fairy tale/Mythology**

**La princesa y el jardinero**

Había una vez un reino lejano donde vivía una princesa llamada Mei. Su nombre significaba ciruela. Era muy hermosa y graciosa, pero también tenía mal carácter y era un poco vanidosa. Era la tercera de cuatro hijos y la única mujer, por lo tanto la consideraban como la más preciada joya del rey y la reina.

Todos en el reino la querían y estimaban por su bondad y por su vivacidad, pues siempre estaba tramando alguna "excentricidad", como su hermano mayor decía. Tenía una risa contagiosa y rara vez se le veía triste. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa dulce e inocente escondía un secreto.

En ese mismo palacio, trabajaba un joven jardinero de quién ella estaba enamorada. Él era su secreto.

Se conocieron cuando Mei tenía diez años y él tres más que ella. Aquella tarde, la princesa y sus hermanos decidieron jugar a las escondidas. Ella miró a todas partes y le pareció buena idea entrar al laberinto que se encontraba detrás del castillo, era el escondite perfecto. Caminó y caminó, hasta que no supo cómo salir de allí.

Sus hermanos, al ver que ya había pasado un buen rato y no aparecía, la buscaron desesperados por los alrededores, pero no dieron con ella. Temían que la hubieran raptado o que se hubiera hecho daño y por eso no regresaba.

Cansada de caminar, Mei se quedó sentada en un rincón, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, ocultó su cara en sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar desconsolada. Entonces escuchó una voz que no le era familiar. Alzó la cara y vio a un jovencito rubio que la miraba preocupado.

"Princesa, sus hermanos están buscándola. Venga conmigo, yo le mostraré la salida" dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole su mano.

Caminaron en silencio mientras él la guiaba tranquilamente por el laberinto. Parecía conocer muy bien el lugar pues llegaron a la salida rápidamente. En cuanto salieron, Mei lo soltó y corrió a abrazar a su madre que lloraba de alegría al verla.

El rey intercambió unas frases con el chico. Mei observó al muchacho y le sonrió, él simplemente asintió. Ella no sabía por qué, pero deseaba volver a verlo y hablar con él. La había salvado después de todo, y tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Uno de esos días, Mei salió silenciosamente al jardín para ver si podía encontrarlo. Lo buscó por los alrededores, hasta que lo encontró arrancando unas hierbas.

"Oye, el otro día me salvaste y no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias" dijo ella.

"Está bien, estabas asustada"

"Sí que lo estaba" dijo ella riendo. "Por cierto, tú sí me conoces, pero yo no sé tu nombre"

"Me llamo Lars" contestó él simplemente.

"No te había visto antes, ¿hace mucho que trabajas aquí?"

Él alzó una ceja. Nunca antes le habían hecho tantas preguntas.

"No mucho. Le ayudo a mi abuelo"

"Ya veo, es el jardinero" comentó Mei.

Lars asintió. Mei empezó a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas y a contarle todo lo que se le ocurría. Él pensó que jamás había conocido a una persona tan curiosa. Le pareció muy impertinente, quería que lo dejara trabajar en paz, pero el abuelo siempre le hablaba de la importancia de los buenos modales. Entonces, no podía ser grosero. Además ella era la princesa y él un simple plebeyo así que si la hacía llorar, habría consecuencias.

Salió del apuro cuando Mei se despidió porque escuchó que su hermano mayor la llamaba. Lars creyó que eso había sido todo, pero estaba equivocado. Mei lo visitó en los días siguientes. Tenía una pregunta para todo y era muy parlanchina, aunque de alguna forma era entretenido que ella estuviera cerca. A veces le llevaba dulces y de vez en cuando charlaban de cualquier cosa.

El abuelo de Lars se había dado cuenta del reciente apego de la princesa hacia su nieto, así que le advirtió que fuera cuidadoso, porque si llegaban a enamorarse, aquel amor sería imposible. Lars creyó que era una tontería, ¿cómo podría llegar a amar a esa mocosa que no dejaba de hablar y no se portaba como una princesa?, pensó.

Pero los años pasaron y ambos cambiaron. Mei se había transformado en una hermosa y elegante señorita, y Lars se convirtió en un joven muy alto y fuerte. Seguían viéndose a escondidas, pero hora sus encuentros eran en la noche.

Su amor se dio lentamente y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera oponerse. Creció al igual que ellos y se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo. Cuando él supo que la amaba, recordó las palabras de su abuelo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, además ella le correspondía. Tenían muy presente que su unión sería difícil de aceptar y eso era lo único que los entristecía. No tocaban ese tema muy seguido, preferían abrazarse en silencio y observar las estrellas, sintiéndose pequeños ante la inmensidad.

Un día, los reyes le anunciaron su compromiso con un príncipe cuya familia era muy unida a la de ellos. Mei se opuso, no quería renunciar al amor de quien la hacía feliz. Desafortunadamente la decisión ya estaba tomada y con lágrimas en los ojos le contó todo a Lars. Él estaba dispuesto a hacerles frente a los reyes, pero ella lo detuvo contándole las graves consecuencias que ocasionaría. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla y justo en ese momento, los guardias los separaron. Al parecer, su amor no había sido tan secreto. Lars fue expulsado del palacio sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Desde entonces, Mei pasaba los días en soledad, mirando a un punto donde no había nada, ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ni cantaba, ni siquiera quería comer, sólo pensaba en él y rogaba porque no le hubieran hecho daño. El dolor que le ocasionaba la separación era insoportable, y un día, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Llamaron al médico del palacio, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella. Su prometido llamó a los mejores médicos y curanderos de todos los rincones del mundo, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Solamente una misteriosa anciana que conocía remedios con plantas, supo lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo que su niña necesita es un té hecho de una hierba especial que crece en la montaña. Es muy difícil conseguirla y también muy peligroso, pero es el único remedio. Sin embargo, les advierto que no todos pueden encontrarla"

El príncipe se puso en marcha, así como otros caballeros. Mientras tanto, Lars se había convertido en comerciante y pasaba sus días lo más ocupado que podía para mitigar el dolor en su corazón. La extrañaba demasiado, aunque quizá por una parte era lo mejor, pues él no podía ofrecerle una vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que la princesa había caído en un sueño profundo. Lo escuchó de una anciana que le compraba especias. Así que se dispuso a encontrar esa planta sin perder un segundo. El camino sería largo y peligroso y aun sabiendo que quizá no tenía oportunidad, no quiso darse por vencido. Él quería que ella despertara y volviera a sonreír.

Atravesó un peligroso río, un bosque lleno de criaturas temibles, y finalmente escaló la sinuosa montaña. Estaba herido, hambriento y agotado, pero el simple hecho de pensar en la dulce sonrisa de su amada le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, hasta que por fin encontró la planta. Se distinguía de las demás, pues se veía delicada y tenía un aroma dulce y suave. Tal como ella, pensó.

El camino de regreso, en cambio, parecía despejado. La montaña le ofreció un atajo, el bosque estaba en paz y las aguas del río ahora eran claras y tranquilas. Libre de cualquier peligro, y al cabo de un par de días pudo regresar sin problemas.

Finalmente, llegó al castillo. Pensaba que tal vez el príncipe había llegado antes que él, pero al parecer, éste se había dado por vencido desde el primer día, y algunos caballeros nunca regresaron.

Lars pidió permiso para entrar al palacio, pues había encontrado el remedio que necesitaban. Se presentó ante los reyes tratando de convencerlos de que lo dejaran darles el antídoto. Le dijeron que ya lo habían conseguido y no había surtido efecto, pero el rey estaba tan desesperado porque su hija despertara que aceptó hacer otro intento.

En ese momento, el doctor negó con la cabeza diciéndole que era tarde. Lars no quiso creerle, y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Mei. No perdió la esperanza y le dio la infusión, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Él la abrazó y lloró, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que lo perdonara por llegar tan tarde. Como gesto de despedida, besó le dio lo que pensaba, sería su último beso. Entonces, poco a poco, ella volvió a respirar y abrió los ojos.

"Lars…" murmuró ella con cansancio.

Lars lloró de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad. Ella le acarició el rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas. Él se sentía tan agradecido porque ella estaba a salvo. Sin embargo volvieron a la realidad, cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban allí mirándolos.

Él no sabía qué hacer, no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que lo echarían pronto. Esto no sucedió. En cambio, los reyes estaban felices y dejando atrás todo esas reglas que debían seguir, decidieron nombrarlo héroe, y le dieron su consentimiento de casarse con Mei y vivir en el palacio. Así, por fin ambos jóvenes pudieron disfrutar de su amor y vivir felices.

Pero ¿por qué la planta no sirvió al primer intento? Muy fácil. Necesitaba un poco de amor para surtir efecto, un amor sincero e incondicional, ese era el ingrediente secreto.


	3. Koffie

**Day 3: Pets**

**Koffie**

La llegada de Koffie a la vida de la familia fue inesperada. Aquella tarde, el abuelo Janssen los llamó para pedirles un favor. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba de qué se trataba. Mei y Lars se quedaron en la sala a conversar con los abuelos, mientras los niños salieron al patio a jugar.

"Lars, hijo, quisiera que me hicieras un gran favor. Verás, encontramos un perro abandonado hace unos días, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de él, así que quería dártelo"

Mei miró a Lars emocionada. Él hubiera querido más tiempo para pensarlo mejor. Aunque de nada serviría discutirlo con Mei porque sabía que aceptaría de inmediato.

"Quizá…" no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración, en ese momento escuchó las risas de los niños y los tres entraron contentos a pedirles a sus padres que vieran el perro que estaba en el patio.

Así que sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Lars estuvo de acuerdo en adoptarlo y llevarlo a casa. Y es que el simple hecho de ver la sonrisa de sus hijos y la de Mei, lo hacían decir sí a cualquier cosa, y eso incluía aceptar algo que no iba con sus gustos.

No era que odiara a los perros, de hecho su hermano menor tenía uno. Sin embargo sabía que un animal así podría ensuciar la casa con facilidad, probablemente mordería sus zapatos y destruiría el jardín. Sin embargo, agradeció que no fuera un gato, al menos un perro no dejaría tanto pelo como lo hacían ellos. Y bueno, además ya tenían un conejo

En el camino, Mei le iba contando las ventajas de tener otro tipo de mascota, pues ésta podría cuidar la casa y proteger a los niños. Lars pensó que quizá tenía razón, aunque vivían en un vecindario tranquilo, no estaba de más estar protegido.

Koffie, como el abuelo lo había llamado, era un perro que aunque joven, ya no era un cachorro, pero parecía tierno y amigable, perfecto para que se llevara bien con los niños. Además de que ya tenía todas las vacunas y un collar.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Willem, el más pequeño de los tres niños, se acercó a su padre y con visible emoción en la voz le dijo:

"Gracias, papi"

Lars sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, pues sabía muy bien de la fascinación de su hijo pequeño por los animales y siendo tan callado, le pareció lindo verlo así de animado. Mei sacó les tomó una fotografía para recordar el día en que el nuevo integrante se unió a la familia.

Como era de esperarse, ocurrieron algunas de las cosas que Lars temía, como cuando Koffie dejaba huellas de lodo en el piso, le ladraba a los desconocidos, quería que lo sacaran a pasear muy temprano, y a veces tomaba objetos de la casa para enterrarlos en el patio. Sin embargo, no pasó de ahí, el jardín estaba intacto y parecía llevarse bien con Miffy. Incluso cuando creía que se ocuparía de la limpieza, toda la familia tomaba turnos para hacerlo.

A Koffie sólo le gustaba echarse cerca del jardín, muchas veces Miffy le hacía compañía; vigilaba a los niños cuando éstos daban un paseo en bicicleta, o cuando jugaban en el patio. Lars no lo quería admitir, pero a él también le agradaba la presencia del perro en la casa, siempre era una fiesta cómo Koffie y los niños le daban la bienvenida a Mei cuando ella regresaba del trabajo. Eran momentos de pura felicidad.

Se quedó al lado de Vincent, luego de que éste perdiera un partido de futbol importante, no hubo palabras que pudieran consolarlo, salvo la compañía de aquella fiel mascota; también acompañaba a Anri mientras le decía adiós a las ruedas de entrenamiento, y vigilaba a Willem cuando observaba insectos en el jardín.

Eran detalles pequeños que lo hacían muy importante para la familia. Aunque algunos momentos inolvidables dejaban consigo un desastre que a todos les tocaba limpiar. Quizá adoptarlo, no había sido tan mala idea, pensaron todos.

* * *

**Nota:** _me habría gustado escribir mejor este, pero no tuve ni idea de qué escribir._

_Vuelvo a publicar el fic. Por favor, les pido amablemente que se abstengan de comentarme cosas como "Prefiero/shipeo X ship, pero la ésta es linda". Porque lejos de ayudarme, me desmotiva pues recibo ya bastantes comentarios en mis blog. _


	4. Family

**Day 4: Domestic **

**Family**

Mei opened her eyes and yawned. She didn't know for how long she had been sleeping. She got home from work and told Lars she'd take a nap, but she lost track of time. She looked at the clock, it was still early. She was about to get up when he appeared with Willem in his arms. The baby reached out his little arms when he saw her.

"Mamma, mamma" he said.

"No, Willem, mommy is still sleepy" Lars said.

"It's ok, I am fine" Mei replied and took the baby in her arms and gave him a kiss on his head. Then she looked at Lars. "I slept too much, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Mei, you worked a lot this week. You were tired"

"But Bunny…"

"Don't worry. You'll have more opportunities during your holidays. Meanwhile, I'll bring you breakfast, you must be hungry" he said and kissed her head.

She looked at him while he got out of the bedroom. She sighed. It was supposed to be her turn to spoil the family and be an attentive wife and mother, but she was too tired. She used to wake up first and make breakfast. She loved to cook for him and the kids. She thought that their lives had changed a lot.

She remembered those days when they started living together as a couple, they lived in a small department and they didn't have so much money. Sometimes, when they couldn't sleep, they drove their car and went to a 24 hours store to buy whatever food they saw or just to admire the city at night.

Now things were different. They were married and they had three adorable children. Mei had more work hours and Lars was a writer and a stay-at-home dad; that had been his idea in their first place; it was easier for him to work at home and take care of the kids. On weekends, she cooked and she spent most of her free time with her family, but it wasn't the same.

Mei didn't know how her mother did that: dealing with her work as a teacher and then taking care of her husband and four children. Her father was very busy because he was a surgeon, but he was never an absent parent. And when none of them was there, she and her brothers had their grandma.

Lars got in the bedroom with a tray with breakfast and a bottle for the baby. The food was just as she liked it, of course after living together for almost 10 years, he knew her better than anyone.

"Your father spoils me a lot" she told Willem. She tickled him in the tummy, making him laugh.

He took the baby to feed him while she had breakfast. She smiled, that image was so beautiful. Lars was a really caring father. She knew how anxious he was when she was pregnant, especially, because her first pregnancy wasn't planned, but it was wanted.

He was very overprotective and got her whatever she fancied. Also he read lots of books about parenthood. He wasn't sure if he would be a good father, but everything changed when he held Vincent for the first time. It had been a challenge, now they had so much more experience, they weren't the best parents, but they tried their best.

Mei giggled remembering how nervous was Lars the first time he fed Vincent, now he did it so easily. He looked at her and she just commented how delicious breakfast was. She asked him about the new chapter he was writing, they discussed some ideas, and he asked her about her sketches and which colors she should choose. Then they changed the topic and talked about their plans for the day, they didn't have too much to do since he did laundry the day before. He wanted her to relax and rest during her holidays.

Minutes later, they heard some voices and laughs.

"I think you have visitors" Lars said.

Then Vincent and Anri got in the bedroom and took a place in the bed to be close to their mother. Mei put the tray aside to hug and kiss the children several times, tickling them. Both kids giggled. They were still very little and they had missed her all that week, now they were laughing and playing with her. Mei missed her kids too, for her they were still babies.

She observed them; the three of them were an adorable combination of Lars and her. They were their most precious treasure. Vincent was six years old and he was learning to write; Anri was three, she was a really calm child, but she was very curious too; Willem was only one year old and he was a restless baby.

"Kids, What if I make breakfast for you?" she asked them. The kids said yes, they were excited because they liked when she cooked. "Bunny, did you have breakfast?" she asked Lars.

He shook his head; he was more interested on taking care of her that he forgot about himself. Mei smiled and got up. Maybe she could spoil them after all, and maybe she was exaggerating because she was on holidays now. She felt happy, seeing them enjoying breakfast and talking about their week and a lot of other things. Later she and Lars did some chores, while the kids played in the living room.

The rest of the day was calm. They stayed in the garden. She played with the kids, they laughed and he felt his heart full of love. He loved his family so much, he was so grateful with Mei for being the love of his life, and giving him the luck of being a father.

At night, it started raining, it was a storm. Mei hated storms, but at least she wasn't alone, she had Lars and the kids. Willem cried because he heard a thunder, so Mei decided he'd sleep in their bed. Minutes later, Vincent and Anri knocked at the door. They were holding hands and she was crying.

"What's wrong, my princess?"

"Mommy, the storm is scary" Anri sobbed, hugging her.

"Don't worry, mommy and daddy will take care of you" she said, indicating them to take a place in the bed.

Their bed was big enough for the five of them. Lars looked at her, smiling. She sang them a lullaby and soon the three kids fell asleep. He yawed and told her good night. The storm wasn't scary anymore. Everyone had sweet dreams, but especially Mei, she felt the luckiest woman on earth, she had a beautiful family: three adorable children and the best husband. Also, she had some plans for those days of holidays. Maybe they'll go to the countryside or the beach, they'll discuss it in the morning, for the moment, she wanted to enjoy that comforting warmth and that loving familiar moment.

* * *

**Note:** _please, avoid commenting things like "I ship/prefer X ship, but yours it's great" or whatever thing like that. That's not showing support or interest. I get a lot in my ask box, so I kindly ask you to not do it. _


	5. It Was You

**Day 5: High School AU**

**It Was You**

Mei walked quickly; she wasn't late even though she spent a lot of time getting ready. It was the first day of school. She was so excited. That year she'd have other classmates, among them, Jake, the boy of her dreams. She felt her heart beating fast, she was sure she'd have a sit next to him. They didn't talk too much, but he was always nice with her. She thought that if they sat together then she could make her move.

She took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. Her smile disappeared when she saw him next to another classmate. The only two free desks were at the back of the classroom. Mei was disappointed, but she didn't want to give up. Then a guy appeared and everyone looked at him in silence, as if they feared him.

When he took the sit next to her, she could hear her classmates murmuring. Then the teacher arrived and the class started. Actually, Mei was too busy trying to figure out how to capture her crush's attention so she didn't realize that one of the most fearsome guys in all school was sitting next to her.

There were more whispering until a severe glare of the teacher made them be quiet. Later the teacher announced that they'd be partners for every class project. Some of her classmates laughed and others murmured again. That boy didn't react, as if he were used to that kind of situations.

"Great" she thought sarcastically. "This is going to be a great year". Mei cursed in her mind, but she didn't want to feel intimidated by him. She was too proud for that.

Mei observed him down and up: boots, torn jeans, a rock band t-shirt; he had spiky dirty blond hair, it reminded her to a tulip; he had a piercing in the ear and other in the eyebrow, and above it there was a scar. He looked very scary. She thought that it could be very difficult, and boring, to work with him.

On the other hand, Lars sighed annoyed. He didn't want to work with that girl. She looked very delicate and she wore too much pink. He knew she was observing him as if he were a bug. Probably she was one of those spoiled girls who think no one deserves them. He was about to ask the teacher if he could work alone, but she spoke.

"So, we are going to work together" she told him.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm Mei"

"I'm Lars" he said.

"What if we meet after class in the library?" She asked him.

"Alright"

Lars waited for her. He spent some of his free time in the library because he liked silence and read. Also because he didn't have so many friends, but he didn't really care. Most of the time. Then she interrupted his reading.

"Do you like that author?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just ask, because…". Then she looked away. "Nevermind. What if we make a list of what we are going to do?" she suggested.

They discussed the theme and some ideas they had. Working with him wasn't bad at all. He was too quiet and serious, but he was smart and organized, and he seemed to know a lot about literature. Also, she was still curious about the book he was reading, she liked it too. It was a romantic novel.

As days passed, they met in the library and talked about their work, but later they started talking about other things. Well, only her, she was a chatterbox; she told him every single thing it came to her mind. He had to admit that it was very pleasant to spend time with her, she was funny and witty, she told him jokes to make him laugh, but he just smiled shyly.

One day she invited him to her house to finish the work. Yao gasped when he looked at him. He didn't say anything because Mei pouted when she noticed his expression. Lars knew since the beginning that he wasn't going to be welcome there, but she insisted and somehow he couldn't say no.

"Why did you invite that _criminal _to our home? You are lucky that mom and dad are at work" Yao told her when she went to the kitchen for a drink.

"We are project partners, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you can't bring people like him to this house" he said.

The two siblings argued while Lars could hear everything from the living room. He felt sad, but he knew he didn't look like a good guy. He was about to tell her he wanted to go home, but then she arrived and smiled at him, and for a moment he forgot the incident.

Mei tried to be friends with Lars. Also she felt really guilty for Yao's words. Her brother was a judgmental person, and she was sure he listened to all that conversation. Lars wasn't a bad person, and he was always alone so, probably he needed a friend. More than fear, he inspired her curiosity.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" she asked while she took a sit next to him.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't know she was referring to him. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… the project is done… we don't have to spend more time together. Maybe you prefer to spend time with your friends"

"I know… but I thought we could be friends" she said, blushing. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you again" she said quietly.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry. It's just that I am not used to have people around. That's all" he admitted.

Mei smiled and both started talking. The fact that she followed him everywhere was something unexpected, but he truly enjoyed her company. One of those days, he asked her if she wanted to go to his house. Mei's smile got brighter and accepted.

His house was very big and it was in an elegant neighborhood. She was really surprised. His parents weren't at home, but his siblings did. Also they were surprised because he had a guest.

Little by little she forgot how he looked. He liked reading and gardening, and he had a rabbit as a pet. Also he ended up for accepting her in his life. She made him laugh, and it was very easy to talk with her about everything. She made his life brighter.

They spent most of their free time together. Sometimes they did homework together, went to the cinema, rode their bikes or played videogames at her home. Other times they went to his house to help his sister to bake cookies or cakes, or they just were outside listening to music. He thought they made a very odd pair, but it seemed that she didn't care about it.

He wondered why among all the people in school she preferred to spend time with him. She had other friends, and she still hanged out with them. Sometimes she invited him to join them, but he felt strange with other people, so he said no.

When he wasn't with Mei, he missed her; he didn't know why he wanted to spend all his time with her and why he had a strange feeling in his stomach, as butterflies, when she was around. Then he realized he probably liked her.

That was a big problem, because he knew she liked another person. A guy that smiled and who was being himself. Not like him who had to wear that costume to pretend he was different. However, he liked her too much to want her to be happy.

"When are you going to talk with him?" Lars asked her, while she observed Jake from afar.

"I tried, but he is always surrounded by his friends" she sighed.

"Maybe you should try, anyways" he said and put his hand on her head. "You are thinking a lot". Then, he sighed and told her, he had to go early because he had an appointment with the dentist. He was lying, but she didn't know it. Mei thought that since he encouraged her too much, then that means that she still felt something for Jake, and Lars could notice it.

Actually, Mei hadn't been thinking about Jake in a while. At that moment she observed him because she was wondering where those butterflies she felt when she saw him were. She still thought he was handsome and cool, but she didn't know what was happening. Lars told her that she needed to tell Jake about her feelings if not, other person would do it.

The spring ball would be in some weeks. Mei and Jake talked more often thanks to Lars' encouragement. It hadn't been too difficult because he was friendly and outgoing like her. Mei could say that they were friends. They got along really well and spent more time together. People said they could make a great couple. Mei just smiled.

Lars felt his heart aching every time he saw them together, but if she was happy, he had to be happy too. And maybe it was true what others said, they could make a great couple, not like him and her that were a very strange pair. She deserved someone better.

Mei wasn't really sure about her situation. Yes, Jake was the boy of her dreams, but it was something on him that didn't convince her, she didn't know what it was. Also she missed to spend more time with Lars, and she felt a little bit upset every time a girl talked with him. Since she was his friend, it seemed that no one feared him anymore. She told him that his appeal as a _bad boy_ was working, and she faked a smile.

"Are you going to go to the ball?" she asked Lars.

"I don't think so. I don't like dancing" he said annoyed. "And you?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Well, I still don't know, Jake hasn't asked me. I even received a tape this morning, probably is his. So old fashioned, but that makes it even more especial" she said.

"Maybe… you could ask him instead" he said, trying to hide his bitterness.

Mei looked at him. He pointed at Jake, who was alone and encouraged her to go. She hesitated, but tried to do it and for her surprise he said yes. She wanted to look at Lars, but she saw him talking with some girls, so maybe she'd tell him later.

Lars rejected all the invitations he got. He didn't want to lie to those girls and he couldn't lie to himself. He liked Mei, and only Mei. He liked the way she played with her hair when she was distracted, her jokes, each of her expressions and her sweet smile. She was very special for him; she was there for him when no one wanted to talk with him, even though their friendship was like an accident.

He would like to invite her to the ball. He hated dancing, but he'd have done it for her. It was him who made that tape. He knew that it was a useless effort, but he wanted to express his feelings in some way. So he put it in her back pack when she wasn't watching, but she thought it was from Jake.

He imagined the ideal scenario in which she realized it was him who gave her that playlist as an invitation to the ball, and she said yes. Now it was ridiculous to think about it because that guy surely liked her back. What kind of person wouldn't like her after spend time with her, he wondered.

Mei sent him a message, but he replied some hours later, he told her he was busy. He didn't want to know details about her date. He told her he wouldn't go to the dance, she understood. Before she went out, she sent him a picture of her. He thought she looked gorgeous in that dress.

Lars was really heartbroken, but probably she was happy enjoying the ball. She didn't need him anymore. Then his phone rang. It was Mei. He hesitated, but what if she needed something.

"Lars, could you come here? Please" she asked him. Her voice sounded strange, as if she was sad.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just please come here" she said almost desperate.

"Don't worry, wait for me" he said.

When Lars arrived, he found Mei outside the school.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I really needed to talk with you" she said.

"He did something bad to you?" he asked.

Mei shook her head. He waited until she was ready to talk, they walked for some minutes. Mei was very absent-minded, so probably what she wanted to tell him was very serious and important, Lars thought.

Before she confessed her feelings to Jake, he smiled and told her:

"_I think I am not the person you wanted to invite to the ball. You look sad. You're thinking of Lars Janssen, aren't you?" _

Mei didn't know what to say, because probably he was right. Then he explained her that he liked someone else too. Actually, he wanted to invite that person to the ball, but they were an exchange student. However he was glad that she had invited him because she was a good friend of his.

Somehow Mei didn't felt bad about that. Then she wondered that if Jake didn't send her that tape, then who? The first person she kept in mind was Lars, he secretly liked love songs, but he encouraged her to talk with Jake. Then she took the risk and called him.

Mei stopped and looked at Lars. She looked in her purse and showed him the tape.

"It was you who sent me this, right?"

He looked down and nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't afraid of me, you gave me a chance. You are very special to me"

"But… as a friend… or?" she asked embarrassed.

Lars blushed, he was glad it was almost night so she couldn't notice it. However it was his chance to tell her what he was keeping in his heart for a very long time.

"I… I like you"

Mei looked at him. She was so happy to hear that. She took his hand.

"I think I am the dumbest girl ever. I invited the wrong guy to the ball. Lars, forgive me, probably you suffered too much because of my fault"

"Don't apologize; none of us were honest with our feelings"

They embraced for some minutes. Now their hearts were in peace, as if everything was in their right place. They didn't want to come back to the ball, instead he gave her an earbud, and both danced slowly at the rhythm of that love song that made him thought of her.


	6. Photographs

**Day 6: Jobs**

**Photograph**

"Why are you so nervous?" Ling asked her brother.

Tang combed his hair with his hand. How to tell to his sister: "We don't need the flowers; it's just that the girl of my dreams works here". He could tell her, but he wasn't ready. Probably she knew what was going on, because the idea of buying flowers for their older sister was unexpected.

"Really? For Chung-Yan?" Ling asked him when he suggested it.

"Yes, for her. She is our big sister and she always takes care of us"

Ling raised an eyebrow, her brother didn't seem to be joking nor was he drunk. They were about to get in the flower shop when he stayed outside, looking his reflection in a car's window.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Nothing"

Both siblings got in the store and a young girl said welcome. Her hair was dark blond and part of her bangs covered her face, she seemed friendly. Tang couldn't hide his disappointment. So Ling talked with her and asked for a bouquet of whatever flowers she had.

"Do you think Jia-Ying would want one?"

Tang made a gesture with his head. He was thinking that he had lost his opportunity, he murmured something that none of them could understand.

"Don't pay attention to my brother, he has been acting quite strange today" she told to the other girl.

She just smiled and then made a comment about her own siblings. Both girls giggled and after a small talked they introduced to each other. Tang was so bitter with his sister flirting when it was supposed he'd do it. But the one he wanted to see wasn't there.

They chose some flowers and when he was about to pay, apparently _Marion_ was having some problems with the cash register.

"Wait a minute, I'll call my sister"

Tang felt excited. And she appeared, she looked so pretty, with her hair tied with a silk scarf and wearing a floral dress. Tang and Meike had exchanged incoherent phrases, and then when she gave him his change, they touched each other's hands and he blushed, and then Ling realized why they were there.

"You are really embarrassing. Wait that I tell Soon Jin" Ling said. "You used not only me, but Chun-Yan and Jia-Ying to get a girlfriend and at the end you couldn't say a word"

"Don't you dare" he said because he knew Soon Jin would make fun of him. "She made me feel nervous".

Actually, Ling thought it was funny, and at least she also met that cute girl called Marion. However, she was worried about Tang, he was always so confident and smug, and so she couldn't believe his reaction of a moment ago.

Meike was very quiet while her sister talked about a bouquet, she wasn't really listening to her, but then she mentioned that girl she just met. Was her awkwardness evident? She wondered, but Marion seemed to not thinking about it. Meike looked at her hand, _he_ touched her, she was still nervous. Why was he there?

She remembered the first time she met him. She was visiting the botanic garden, and she saw him taking some pictures. He seemed excited as a kid with a new toy. She thought he was quite cute. Then she noticed he was looking at her, he approached and they had a small talk. She wasn't good at meet new people, but there was something on him that seemed nice.

"I'm Tang" he said.

"Meike" she replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, now I have to take more pictures"

"Ok, nice to meet you too"

She thought that it was good to have met him, such a shame that it was the only time she'd see him. Maybe it was for the best, she thought. She was very insecure about herself, how a guy like him would like someone like her? She wondered. She was taller than him, he didn't seem to notice it, but that would be a problem.

Meike got mad for delude herself. She was thinking nonsense about a person she just met. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize her siblings and sister-in-law were asking her if she was fine.

Some days later, Tang decided to go to the flower shop. It was Ling's idea; she had gone before just to talk with Marion. Tang was very nervous. He got in and found Meike talking with a blond guy and a brunette girl.

"Hi, I would like a bouquet of tulips" he said awkwardly.

"Let me help you" she said as awkward as him.

The other couple could feel the tension in the air, so they decided to go. They knew for Marion about the situation, so maybe they could help if they left them alone. Meike seemed a bit calm when they said goodbye.

Meike and Tang looked at each other and smiled. After that everything got better. They talk almost every day, and sometimes they had lunch together. Meike thought Tang was an interesting guy, he was photographer and he liked films, he had always that sweet smile on his face. She didn't know why he looked for her, but she was happy that at least being his friend.

"I would like that you come to my photograph exposition" he asked her.

Meike accepted.

When she arrived, she noticed that some people looked at her, as if they recognized her. She was so confused, because the only person she knew there was Tang. Meike admired all the pictures; Tang really knew how to capture the beauty of the world. Some of them were of the botanic garden, others of the streets, the nature, and finally she saw a picture of herself.

She was amazed. She never thought she could look that pretty. She was making a bouquet, her expression was relaxed, and her smile didn't look fake. It seemed like a dream, like the work of some image editor. That couldn't be her. All her life she thought she wasn't photogenic and she was convinced that she wasn't attractive.

"I'm glad you are here, but you look so pale, it's something wrong?" Tang said when he saw her.

"What does this means?" she asked in surprise. "Why there is a picture of me here? When did you take it?"

"I'm sorry; I think I had to ask you first. I thought you would like it"

Meike looked down.

"Why did you take it?" she asked.

Tang didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"Also, did you edit it?"

"No. Why I would do that? I wanted to show you how I see you" he said simply. "What I mean is that I like you" Tang said as red as his shirt.

Meike smiled. That entire situation was really funny and cute, she thought in surprise, maybe because this time she was happy to hear such nice words.

"I like you too" she said, shyly.

Both were happy. He took her hand and they admired the photographs together. He could capture the truly beauty of whatever he saw, and even if she was his favorite model, for him, it was better to see her with his own eyes instead that a photograph.


	7. Un amor dulce

**Day 7: First**

**Un amor dulce**

Lars la acompaña a casa después de una cita. Son los primeros días de invierno pero ya hace mucho frío. Mei trae puesto un abrigo azul claro y una bufanda blanca, o color perla como suele corregir a los demás, haciendo contraste con los colores neutros que usa él; lleva el cabello suelto, sin ningún adorno, lo cual parece extraño, pues se le suele ver con una flor a un lado. Tiene la nariz roja y tirita constantemente de frío. Él sólo puede pensar que se ve adorable, la contempla de reojo mientras caminan, ella siente su mirada y voltea a verlo.

Mei vuelve a temblar, Lars la abraza por los hombros y ella se acerca más a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Caminan más despacio, disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Ahora ignorando el viento que se hace más frío, la noche empieza a caer lentamente y las luces de la ciudad se van encendiendo una a una. Conforme se van acercando a su casa, él puede sentir su inquietud, sin embargo no se atreve a preguntarle.

Falta poco para llegar y ella lo ha dejado de abrazar, baja la mirada y sus mejillas han adquirido color. Él se angustia en cuanto llegan. Ella no lo ve a la cara.

"Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría darte algo"

"¿Algo?"

"Sí, pero primero cierra los ojos" dice ella nerviosa.

Él cierra los ojos, sin hacerse una idea de qué es lo que le va a dar, porque aunque han estado saliendo por poco tiempo, ella siempre lo sorprende al punto de encontrarla cada vez más fascinante e impredecible, algo que lo hace sentirse más enamorado de ella.

Pasan unos segundos, y él siente los labios de ella en los suyos, son suaves y dulces. Al principio titubea, y él se tensa, abre los ojos, ella está tan roja y temblando ligeramente y no por el frío y entonces comprende la causa de su turbación de hace un rato.

Él la abraza y corresponde a su beso, siente que las rodillas le tiemblan, y que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, la calidez lo envuelve y se olvida del frío. Ella se separa, recarga su frente en la de él. Él aun la tiene tomada de la cintura y ella tiene sus manos en su rostro.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez más dulce y tiernamente, no quisieran alejarse el uno del otro ahora que saben que su amor es bien correspondido. Se miran de nuevo a los ojos y sonríen. Cuando se da cuenta de que ella ha tenido que subirse a los escalones para alcanzarlo, siente que el corazón le da un brinco por tanta ternura.

Ella se ríe bajito, ha vuelto a ser la Mei de siempre. Ya no está ansiosa, tiene una sonrisa traviesa y lo mira con cierta coquetería.

"Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas" dice en modo juguetón.

"No, me sorprendiste"

"Ya no podía esperar más"

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho" dice él mirándola con ternura y la besa en la mejilla.

Se abrazan unos minutos, hasta que llega el momento que ninguno quería que llegara. Se despiden con otro beso.

"Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues" le pide.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta entonces" dice ella viéndolo alejarse.

En cuanto Mei entra a su cuarto, se recuesta en la cama y abraza un peluche que él le regaló y da un gritito ahogado recordando los momentos anteriores. Al poco rato, recibe un mensaje de él deseándole buenas noches. Ambos suspiran, reviviendo el primero de muchos besos que compartirán.


End file.
